Pathetic Robot Master Battle Royale
Credit goes to Sprites INC for every background and stage enemy and Boberatu for the Robot Master Sprites. This is Bulborb channel 3's Sixth fight. Intro Flash Man was looking at the city from ontop of a building, then Metal Man comes down behind him. Metal Man: Hey! You! *Flasman turns around* Get outta here, I'm the strongest Robot. ???: No, I am. Wood Man appears. Wood Man: I'm so strong, neither of you can beat me. Wood Man tries to attack them, but Ice Man freezes his feet. Ice Man: Sure you are. Crash Man appears and fires a bomb downwards at Shadow Man, who runs away. Crash Man: Coward. Quick Man runs in and hits Shadow Man. Elec Man teleports in and starts charging up Thunder Beam. (*Cues Dark Man Stage-Super Smash Bros. Ultimate*) FIGHT Ice Man summons Ice Wall, he then jumps on it, and then jumps past Elec Man,Shadow Man jumps down and spots a Ride Chaser, but Flash Man lands on his head and takes off, Shadow Man and Quick Man follow him. Wood Man jumps down, but Metal Man follows him, Crash Man then follow, to. Wood Man lands and gets hit with a Metal Blade, he then puts up Leaf Shield and throws it at Metal Man, causing him to explode, Crash Man lands Behind Wood Man and stabs him. Back on top, Ice Man shoots Elec Man with Ice Slasher, who then throws Thunder Beam at him, but Ice Man dodges it, Elec Man then shoots him, but then Ice Man shoots him back, Elec Man slams his fist on the ground, creating electricity, hitting Ice Man, then throws a Hyper Bomb at him, knocking him off the tower. On the central highway, Crash Man fires a Crash Bomb at Wood Man, who then throws a Metal Blade at him, Crash Man then fires off another bomb after jumping over the blade, Wood Man fires his Leaf Shield, but Crash Man sidesteps to avoid it. Crash Man fires a Crash Bomb, sticking to Wood Man, who puts up his Leaf Shield, but it didn't work. A Hot Dog appears and bruns Crash Man. (*Cues We're Robots-Dr. Wily Stage 2-Super Smash Bros. Ultimate*) Quick Man punches Shadow Man away, but he then runs but up and slows down to attack, he throws a Shadow Blade, hitting Quick Man in the back. Who then stops and pulls out a Quick Boomerang, he then slashes Shadow Man and throws it at him. Shadow Man throws a knife at Quick Man, stunning him, Shadow Man jumps away. Quick Man then chases Flash Man, but one of Shadow Man's knives hit the Ride Chaser, causing it to explode, Quick Man then fires a few shots at Flash Man, who then uses Time Stopper, damaging Quick Man and letting Flash Man escape. Ice Man makes it back up and fires some more shots at Elec Man, who then fires a plasma ball. But then Ice Man creates an Arm Cannon and charges up, Elec Man then charges up to. Ice Man fires a chunk of frost while Elec Man fires an electric laser at Ice Man, they both collide, leaving an explosion, however, Ice Man was slightly damaged while Elec Man was covered in flames, leaving him to burn. Crash Man fires Napalm Bomb at Wood Man, blowing him up. Wood Man then fires a carrot at Crash Man, who fires a missile out of his helmet, blowing it up. Crash Man fires a bullet from his leg at Wood Man, but the Hot Dog from earlier then burns Crash Man again and Wood Man fires his Leaf Shield at him. Crash Man: That's it, no more games. Crash Man fires a Crash Bomb at the Hot Dog and another one at Wood Man's face, they blow up, but Wood Man lives. He then uses Leaf Shield to block Crash Man's next attack, a missile from his shoulder, he then throws it. (*Music Stops*) Quick Man comes into the area Crash and Wood are fighting at, he then clims up the garrage. finding Shadow Man, who can tell he's there. Shadow Man's scarf dissapears and he throws another knife at Quick Man, who just stands there, and then shoots it with Quick Boomerang. Shadow Man then throws a Shadow Blade, but then Quick Man jumps over it and fires a Quick Boomerang at Shadow Man, but the Shadow Blade comes back and hits Quick Man, who then gets mad, he slices Shadow Man with Quick Boomerang, who throws a knife and the two Shadow Blades at him, but then Quick Man jumps back, and then uses his Arm Cannon to shoots a Laser (The instant-death beam from his stage) at Shadow Man, causing him to explode. (*Cues Metal Man Stage-Super Smash Bros. Ultimate*) Crash Man fires a Crash Bomb at Wood Man, but gets blocked by Leaf Shield, Wood Man fires it at Crash Man, and then, fires more leaves at Crash Man from his arm cannon, Crash Man then jumps behind Wood Man, and then fires a missile, blowing up Wood Man. Quick Man then spots Ice Man, he fires two Quick Boomerangs at him, Ice Man then charges his Arm Cannon, and then fires, but Quick Man jumps over it, Flash Man then appears in front of Ice Man, but for comedy purposes, Quick Man falls on Flash Man, Ice Man then punches them both, Crash Man appears and fires three bullets at Flash Man, he then fires a Crash Bomb at him and him and a missile at Ice Man, they dodge the attacks, Flash Man then shoots Crash Man, and Ice Man then fires a charge shot at him, Crash Man fires a Crash Bomb at Ice Man, who slides under it and fires Ice Slasher at him, Crash Man then fires two Crash Bombs at each of them, but Flash Man uses Time Stopper, and switches place with Crash Man, leaving them to scream as they get blown up. K.O THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... FLASH MAN Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:Bulborb channel 3's new series Category:'Series' themed One Minute Melees Category:Technology Duel Category:Fire vs Ice Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Bulborb channel 3's new season 1